custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Double Trouble (SuperMalechi's version)
Double Trouble is the 11th episode of Season 6 of The New Adventures of Barney & Shining Time Station that first aired on November 25, 1997. Plot Robert draws a picture of Doc that looks exactly like him. Then, some of Doc's new imagination dust gets on to the picture, creating an evil double who makes trouble around the station! It's up to Doc get rid of Barney. Cast *Doc *Baby Bop *BJ *Mr. Conductor (Ringo Starr) *Stacy (Alyssa Franks) *Billy Twofeathers *Horace Schemer *Dan *Robert *Julie *Kara *Barney's Evil Twin/Devious Dino/Evil Barney/Barney's Evil Double Thomas Stories #Wrong Road #The Deputation Songs #Shining Time Station Theme Song #Imagine a Place #Oh No! #The Double Song #Try and Try Again #Heigh Ho #Friendship Song #We Got Rid of the Evil Double #I Love You Notes/Trivia *Thomas Stories told by Ringo Starr. *Barney has his Season 3 voice and Fall 1993/1994-1997 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 3 voice and 1997-1998 costume. *BJ has his Season 3 voice and 1997-1998 costume. *The Barney costume used in this episode was also seen in "Fun & Games". *The Barney voice used in this episode was also heard in "Barney's Imagination Island". *The Baby Bop costume used in this episode was also seen in "Good Clean Fun!". *The Baby Bop voice used in this episode was also heard in "Ships Ahoy!". *The BJ costume used in this episode was also seen in "Barney's Halloween Party". *The BJ voice used in this episode was also heard in "Barney Safety". *The Season 4 Barney & Friends Musical Arrangement used in this episode was also heard in "Let's Build Together". *Barney's Evil Double's costume was similar to the Barney's Season 12 costume, except it has a evil sharp teeth, two evil eyes, a dark blue color, instead of a light purple color and a dark green tummy instead of a bright green tummy, and dark green spots instead of bright green spots. Also, he was voiced by Harvey Alkin. *According to Barney's Evil Double, his evil weakness was glue, which can turn him back into a paper cutout. *When Robert screams as Barney's Evil Double starts to strangle him, his scream is Jimmy Neutron's scream from the Jimmy Neutron short "Cookie Time" (when the creature chases Jimmy at the end), except it was mixed with Robert's 1996-1998 voice. *When Robert continues screaming as Barney's Evil Double is still strangling him, his scream is Jimmy Neutron's scream from "Jimmy Neutron Boy Genius" (when Jimmy crashes into the roof of his house), except it was mixed with Robert's 1996-1998 voice. *When Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Mr. Conductor (Ringo Starr) and the kids scream "NOOOOOO!!" while Robert is being strangled by Barney's Evil Double, Barney's "NOOOOOO!!" was voiced by Jimmy Neutron (first "NOOOOOO!!") from "Broadcast Blues" (when Cindy and Libby arrive to see Jimmy and Jimmy freaks out), except it was pitched down to -7 and mixed with Barney's 1994-1995 voice, Baby Bop's "NOOOOOO!!" was voiced by Eric Cartman from "Tonsil Trouble" (when Cartman is upset that he has HIV), except it was pitched up to +7, BJ's "NOOOOOO!!" was voiced by Eric Cartman from "201" (when Cartman is scared that Jack Tenor-man is his father), except it was pitched up to +2, Mr. Conductor's "NOOOOOO!!" was voiced by Jimmy Neutron from "Jimmy Neutron Boy Genius" (when the rocket's engine explodes), except it was pitched down to -12, Carlos' "NOOOOOO!!" was voiced by Passion Fruit from "Veggie Zombies" (when Toby Turner is taken away by veggie zombies), except it was mixed with Carlos' 1995 voice, and the girl's "NOOOOOO!!" was voiced by the Wonder Pets from "Save the Shunk" (when Ollie scares the skunk, and the skunk sprays him), except it was mixed with Kara and Julie's voices. *When Robert screams before Barney's Evil Double lets him go, his scream is Jimmy Neutron's first scream from "Jimmy Neutron Boy Genius" (when Jimmy is pulled by his jet pack around the house), except it was mixed with Robert's 1996-1998 voice. *After Robert is strangled by Barney's Evil Double, he is unconscious, so Barney gives a little bit of water, to pour on his face, and Robert coughs, back to life. Category:1997 episodes